


Working against your own heart

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: After Adachi Kurosawa's apartment in tears, Kurosawa tries to find a way to cope with things.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Working against your own heart

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt to cope with Episode 11 ...

Kurosawa knows he is probably not supposed to do this right now but he can't think of another way to distract himself. He still feels somewhat numb after Adachi had left, and he had spent about enough time wandering around in his apartment aimlessly, not being able to focus on anything.

The tiles of the shower wall are cold against his back and for a second it helps to disctract his overwhelmed heart because his body is startled, but it fades away soon, too soon. Kurosawa sighs and turns on the shower, opting for cold water but doesn't since he's a whimp, especially now, and even though he feels like sinking down on the ground and cry while the hot water streams down on him, he doesn't. 

He furrows his brows and hates himself for it as his hand grabs his dick, almost painful, and begins to stroke. Every fiber in his body seems to be against him at first, and for a second he thinks he can't get it up, that his body won't allow him to flee from the situation and just have a sweet release and think about everything else later. He grits his teeth and tries to think of some porn he had watched recently while his body seems to betray him. 

He manages to get hard eventually, but it's not pleasant, just physical. It's not the wholesome fulfilling pleasure that consumes your whole body and makes you tingle all over, starting from the brain onwards. Because one important part is missing. 

The heart. 

He tries to work against it, touching himself in the usual way he knows he gets off to the quickest, but all that appears in front of his eyes when he closes them is Adachi's face. Adachi's big watery eyes, his shaky voice and his tears and the form of his back that was the last thing Kurosawa saw when Adachi had left the apartment. 

Kurosawa presses his lips together tighter and quickens up the pace but he can't stop the tears streaming down his face. He feels them before they show up, eyes dwelling, warm and swollen and he works himself up faster and through an emotionally painful orgasm as his body shudders with the release, thick streaks of white cum dribbling down his thighs, quickly being washed away just like the hard tears he's crying. 

He rests his back against the wall before turning the shower off and angrily stepping out of it, throwing himself on the bed, curling up in the blankets and sobbing himself to sleep.


End file.
